Arch
Appearance A tall pale Flugal with one red, feathery wing on his right. He's rather muscular, but it's hidden behind his tattered shirt and long green cloak. This one wing is also hidden behind this green cloak. Over his tattered undershirt, is a long sleeved vest that's been rolled up to his elbows. His pants are dark brown and are tucked into brown boots. He has golden eyes and blond hair which is usually pulled back. Personality Arch is brave to a fault. Sometimes he'll rush into things without thinking and totally mess up. He'll try to plot things out sometimes, but usually it's a skeleton of a plan like: "Get ____" but he has no idea how he'll "Get ____" and figures it out on the spot. When dealing with someone or something that he knows will kill him, he becomes timid. He will also become timid and possibly paranoid when something out of the ordinary happens (such as someone who hates his guts being nice to him.) When around Sirus, he wants to try and act tough even though he may be shaking in his boots. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths -Magic. Arch can summon Ethereal weapons, such as a spear and shield. Although, he can also try to summon an ethereal wings, but it takes a lot out of him so he doesn't do it much. -Bread making. He makes the best bread. Weaknesses -Doesn't think things through. -Has a strange way of thinking when it comes to people in love or in power. He believes that if you're in a position of power then you need to act humble and do what's best for the people you rule over. He also believes that if you're in love with someone you should do whatever it takes to protect the person you love. If people go against his two ideals, then he becomes aggravated and will probably do something stupid. -His love for Sirus. He'll do anything. Relations Sirus- Boyfriend. They are Flying fish and it's wonderful. Jokes aside, Arch cares deeply for his fish boi. He gets a bit self conscious around him and tries to do everything right for him. If he lets his fish boyfriend down, he will become a crying mess. King Aeron- Arch absolutely despises the kings, even to the point of attempting to murder Aeron. King Nick- Arch absolutely despises the kings. As far as interactions go, Nick tore off Arch's other wing after Sirus had given him a new one. So he doesn't like him much. Background Arch loved to fly. He flew around with his crimson dragon-like wings in the skies. He met a human lady and they fell in love with each other, or so Arch thought. One night he woke up chained down to a metal table. The woman came in and began to rip scales off of his wing until eventually she decided to just take the whole wing. She sold his scales and wing on the black market. Arch never saw her again and was never able to return to the skies again. He traveled around and found The Kingdom of Lleh. He found himself in the Kingdom of Azure and met both Queen Rose and a strange, possibly demonic being named Xyn. After a series of incidents, Arch left the Kingdom of Azure and traveled again and came across the Kingdom of Lleh. He met Sirus, who gave him a new, feathery, wing. He was angered by the way the two kings treated people and came up with a plan to murder one of them. Originally, the plan was to murder Nick using a poison given to him by Sirus. The plan suddenly changed when Xyn possessed King Aeron. In a flurry of anger, Arch tried to poison King Aeron instead. Using some knowledge of poison, King Aeron survived and Arch had his other wing torn off by King Nick. It's a bit unclear to Arch if he's a prisoner or not because him and the fish in charge of the prison, Sirus, are in love. He spends the majority of his time trying to recover from his missing wing and his gigantic fall out of the sky in Sirus's house. After his wing and his bones healed, Arch was back outside again. He created and now is the owner of a secret church. He is not a religious person, he's just hoping that having a church in a place like Lleh would bring help to him, some how. One day, Arch wandered into the castle and met Dythan. He learned about Dythan leading the "Treeple Rebellion" against Lleh and had a small freak-out moment. When King Nick saw Arch talking to his pet, Nick grabbed Arch and dragged him to the dungeon, where his other wing was ripped off yet again. Sirus found him chained up in the dungeon and moved quickly to replace the one wing Arch has lost. Overtime, Arch is beginning to loose hope that he'll ever regain his lost wing. He's giving up. Quotes "Fight against that feeling of giving up because I know you're stronger than that." -Arch to Sirus after his 2nd wing was ripped off. "You're Dythan! The friend of the people! Like hell you're something less just because of what some damned kings said!" -Arch encouraging Dythan